


greed

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cigarettes, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Non-Binary Kurapika, Other, Vaginal Sex, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), like right after but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: They’ve been hiding out in a cheap hotel room for almost three weeks now. It’s the longest that the young Kurta has deigned to be around Chrollo, and he has enjoyed their company. The room is now a sea of discarded clothing, dirty dishes and cigarette butts. The only thing they keep clean is the bed.~Or, Chrollo is a service top, Kurapika is a masochist, and they some how get along.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	greed

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: kurapika is an afab non binary person in this fic. they bottom for chrollo and the words cunt, tits, and breasts are used to describe their body. they are referred to w they/them pronouns throughout the fic but there is no direct discussion of their gender identity or how chrollo feels abt it. i just didn't want to write a fic without kurapika being nb.
> 
> ANYWAYS with that out of the way, i hope you enjoy

Kurapika stares at him for fifteen minutes before finally breaking the silence. “I really wish you were less interesting, you know.”

Chrollo looks up at them, indulging the slow scrape of their eyes across his bare chest and to his hands. In moments of silence like these, his hands rest as if they are cradling his book. “Do you really?” He says, letting the corner of his mouth curve with mirth.

Kurapika rolls their eyes.

They’ve been hiding out in a cheap hotel room for almost three weeks now. It’s the longest that the young Kurta has deigned to be around Chrollo, and he has enjoyed their company. The room is now a sea of discarded clothing, dirty dishes and cigarette butts. The only thing they keep clean is the bed. Chrollo sits at the end of it now, wearing only his cloak to stave off the cold. Kurapika is sprawled over an armchair to his right.

Kurapika likes the windows open, and Chrollo is terrible at denying them anything. Kurapika runs warm. They haven’t put on any clothing in three days, and Chrollo can’t say that he minds the view. “I could be doing much better things with my time,” they say, reaching over to pull the last cigarette out of Chrollo’s pack. He’ll have to go out for more soon, considering how quick Kurapika has picked up his nasty habit. They grab the lighter from the side table, spine arching elegantly when they stretch for it. They hold the flickering flame up to the end of the cigarette and then toss the engraved lighter onto the ground. It costs more than an airship, but Chrollo has come to know Kurapika as a person who doesn’t care much for money. Or being wooed with it.

“And yet, you’re still here,” Chrollo says. He lets the  _ with me  _ hang silently, considering he would prefer to keep most of his limbs.

Kurapika rolls their eyes and ashes the cigarette onto the carpet. “If you could be a little less enigmatic, I wouldn’t be.” Chrollo bites back a laugh and stands from the bed. He sheds his jacket and steps over to where Kurapika lounges. When they look up at him, their eyes are red. Perpetually crimson in his presence. He scoops them up from the armchair and lays them out over the mattress.

“You think I’ll be less interesting once I answer all your questions?”

Kurapika purses their lips and pointedly looks away as Chrollo climbs on top of them, half hard and wet lipped. “I hope so,” they murmur in a voice so low Chrollo isn’t sure if he was supposed to hear. They finish their cigarette in a long, ragged inhale and flick the butt off the bed. Chrollo leans over them, and they blow the smoke into his eyes. He’s fully hard now and leaves a smear of wetness on their hip when he presses against them.

“I don’t think so,” Chrollo says. He plants his elbows on either side of Kurapika’s head and tilts his face until their lips are almost slotted together. They share sweet, damp breaths, as Kurapika’s knees come up around Chrollo’s hips. “But you may as well start asking.”

Their eyes flash. In one swift movement, they knot their fingers into his hair and drag him down into a vicious, biting kiss. He hadn’t expected kissing when they first started this strange… escapade. Then again, calling what Kurapika does to him a kiss isn’t exactly accurate. It’s hot and wet, sure, but with more biting and rude tugging around than Chrollo had expected. Then again, he’d never bothered to kiss anyone else.

Kurapika splits his bottom lip with their teeth--again--and sucks on his tongue. They’re starting to make those stuttering little whiny noises that Chrollo is sure he would lose his balls over if he ever mentioned, and it’s perfect. Kurapika tears strands of his hair out while pulling them apart and scores his bloody bottom lip with their teeth. Chrollo blinks with watering eyes and finds Kurapika grinning up at him, mouth flushed and a little bloody. When they catch him watching, their tongue flicks out over it, tasting Chrollo’s blood with a fiery delight.

He erases the last of the space between them, pressing his chest into Kurapika as his face slots into their neck. Their fingers work in his hair, giving him silent guidance as he bites down the elegant line of their throat. He licks the lines of their collarbones, tasting their salty sweat and the stale memories of sex as his hands creep up toward their chest.

A gasp and another twist of their fingers in his hair is enough to have Chrollo’s hands closing around the softness there. He scores their pale skin with long drags of his teeth, soothed by the plush touch of his mouth or tongue. All the while, his fingers knead into Kurapika’s tits, hitting all those sweet bruises he’d sucked into them the days prior, until their nipples are stiff against his palms.

He mouths down to the top of one of their tits and slowly draws his fingers together. He scrapes them with his nails, until his fingers are poised around their nipples. He rubs at them with his thumbs, just to see the hitch stutter of their ribs, before giving them a hard pinch. That makes Kurapika scream.

When they arch against them, he can feel the heat between their legs, the eager desire that’s beginning to consume them again. He sets his teeth into the top of their breast and pinches them again. They’re eager and loud in the way they only ever get after one or two good fucks. When the night is waning into the morning and the lights are low in their shared room, a piece of dirty little paradise they’ve taken over for the time being. That’s when Kurapika really loses themself, and that's when Chrollo gets to make them scream.

He starts dripping onto their belly in a steady stream, somehow still wanting after everything they’ve done. He has to rut against them to stay focused--his mouth on their tits and his fingers giving sharp twists to their nipples. He wants to see them bruised and puffy, he wants to see them cringe at the feeling of their undershirt rubbing their chest, he wants he wants he wants--

They shove at the top of his head and his mouth skids down over their sternum. He pinches them hard in response, but lowers his hips to rut against the rumpled sheets instead. When his mouth drags lower, he can taste himself on them, and his entire body shudders with the heady possession of it. His nails follow the path of his mouth, carving pretty blush lines over their ribs that they arch into. “Fuck,” Chrollo mumbles. His mouth runs at this time of night. “The things I would do to you…” He’s dizzy with the thought of it, lips rubbing against the first damp curls between Kurapika’s legs.

He gets shoved again for his trouble. “What haven’t you done to me?” Kurapika says. There’s a laugh in their voice, and Chrollo is drunk on it. The light mirth of them and the sweet heat of their cunt. “What more could you possibly… do to me?” they whisper. 

Chrollo’s blood sings as he licks into them. Their whispers break off into silence and Chrollo’s fingers dig into their hips, greedy for more noise, more confessions, more Kurapika. Greed is something he thought he was well versed in, but he’s never known a greed like this one. A greed that makes him press his face tight to Kurapika’s body so he can lick the last streaks of his own spend out of them. A greed that leaves bruises on his angel’s body, a greed that has him lightheaded as he finally pulls away from the apex of their thighs, eyes half lidded and jaw slick.

And it’s that same greed that makes him obey the sharp smirk and honeyed command. “Finish me off,” Kurapika says, hair frizzy and nipples peaked. In that moment, Chrollo can’t deny them a thing. He presses two fingers inside of them and then licks around the intrusion with obscene, slick noises. He laps at their clit until their thighs tremble on either side of his head. He sucks at them until their voice rises into a long, shrill cry, one that might be profanity or Chrollo’s name, and they gush around his fingers to ruin the sheets even more.

They’re still shivering through the last of their orgasm when Chrollo pushes inside them. Their cunt flutters around them, hot and wet and perfect. He sinks in with one push, hitching one of their legs up into the crook of his arm so he can press deeper, deeper, deeper--

“Fuck!” Kurapika shouts, clenching and drawing Chrollo to a halt. When he rocks his hips in a tiny movement, he can feel their cervix pressing against him, and that same dizzying possessive desire rolls through him. Without thinking, he curves a hand over their belly and presses down, licking his lips as he imagines feeling himself through them. “You’re disgusting,” they murmur and Chrollo can only nod.

The tight clench of their body finally loosens and he pulls out until just the head of his cock is inside of them, before shoving back inside. This time, when they scream, it’s definitely supposed to be his name. A ragged plea that he can only answer by pushing them down into the bed and fucking them breathless. Like this, he can curl around them. One big hand on their belly and the other holding their slim leg out of the way so Chrollo can loom over them, silently demanding kisses and biting fresh marks into their chest. He never gets tired of how small Kurapika is beneath him.

Kurapika kisses the taste of themself off Chrollo’s tongue, until they’re both too worked up to do much more than breath into each other’s mouths. They pant in a messy rhythm while Chrollo fucks them in sharp snaps of his hips that have Kurapika bouncing and sliding across the mattress. 

Pleasure curls and twists inside of Chrollo, settling heavy in his belly as his thighs begin to burn. Kurapika arches beneath him and he drags his hand lower, letting his thumb tap and rub against their clit. They tremble for it, tongue flicking against Chrollo’s bottom lip. “Darling,” Chrollo breathes. He isn’t going to last long. Not with the memory of Kurapika in his mouth and the sticky heat that’s already curling around the base of his cock.

Kurapika whines. “Harder,” they demand. Chrollo’s body obeys without thought, hips kicking and thumb rolling across their clit until they start drawing tighter and tighter. They begin to fray, whines spilling freely and body trembling against the sheets. Chrollo pinches their clit and they cum as he spills inside of them. They throb around him, drawing out his orgasm in long pulses until he’s blind and boneless on top of them.

He dozes until they shove at his shoulder. He kisses the shell of their ear and sits back. He stares down between their legs as he pulls out of them, mouth watering as the evidence of his claim trickles out of them. They make an annoyed sound, but don’t bother to close their legs. “Get me a cigarette,” they demand.

Chrollo snorts and lays down beside them. “You just smoked the last one.” His face is pressed against the curve of their throat, inhaling their warmth as his fingers tease at the inside of their thigh.

“Go get more then.”

“No.”

“You’re so--” Kurapika breaks off with a frustrated noise and Chrollo drags his fingers against where their hip meets their thigh. They’re mad at the denial, but Chrollo can feel something else buzzing under their skin as well. His fingers slide over their hole, playing with the slick drip of his own cum as they twist beside him. “I don’t understand you. And I don’t think I ever will.”

Chrollo shrugs and pushes his fingers into Kurapika, cock twitching at the slick sound it makes. “Why do you want to so badly?” The question hangs between them. The silence stretches, until Chrollo finally looks at Kurapika's face. Their mouth is set into a thin, angry line, and he knows they don’t have an answer for that.

He lays back down beside them and licks the curve of their throat. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t understand it either.” He crooks his fingers inside of them, and the mean line of their mouth relaxes into a gentle pout. “It’s best to not think about it, I’ve found,” he murmurs.

Kurapika sighs and grabs his wrist, pushing his fingers even deeper inside of them. “Just make me cum, then.” 

Chrollo can do that, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be nasty with me on twit](https://twitter.com/pumpkinnnie)


End file.
